


My boyfriend does my voiceover

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty Guru Stiles, Beauty guru, M/M, Swearing, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Derek does Stiles voiceover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this funny but then I remembered that post where it said it was sad when the BF knew nothing about makeup when his girlfriend was so passionate etc so Derek tries. 
> 
> Xx  
> T
> 
> This was written on mobile so sorry for any spelling errors!

"Hi everyone, it's Derek, I'm stiles' boyfriend and I'm here to do his voiceover. I'm going to try really hard but every since Stiles mentioned to me like a month ago he wanted me to do this, he hasn't let me watch any tutorials so hopefully I do good,"

[Stiles on the screen, looking down and showing off silver glitter eyelids] 

"Alright so we're going to do this look today, it looks pretty um, cool and sparkly so yeah, let's get started! Okay, I'm going to start with this like, skin thing I guess and this is called 'hangover', yeah, and you're just going to rub this on your face, and let it sit for a minute. Then this is concealer, and this is the naked concealer and you're gonna put this on any blemishes or red spots, and then use a beauty blender, I know that damn thing for sure, and use that,"

[Stiles smiling and holding up Milani 2 in 1 conceal and perfect] 

"Oh my gosh, I know this, okay this is milani 2 in 1 foundation and this is his obsession, and you're gonna put that on your face and just kinda you know, rub it in so it looks flawless, so yeah that's good, then just take some powder, and oh, you're gonna bake. So pack that on under your eyes, then, this is um, too faced, chocolate, and oh this is shading! So you um, wanna look, tan, I guess, anyway! Use a brush and put this on your forehead, and your jaw and you know your cheeks cause you wanna look really good, and blend it, then this is blush, and this is from, wild and wet, okay.. that's an interesting name, anyway smile and you know put that on so you look cute and glowy, then we're gonna wipe away that powder with this really soft looking brush, it's probably from Sigma, well maybe not but that's really the only brush company I remember right now, I'm feeling so put on the spot, how the hell many products do we have?" 

"Okay! Eyebrows. I personally think he's eyebrows look good as they are, but he likes it to be really dramatic. So this is, ooh, okay, Ana- stay- zua of Beverly Hills, ooh Anastasia like the movie, and you're gonna take a brush, and, oh wow, perform magic. So I think you just go on the bottom, and outline it, then the top, and outline it, then fill it in lightly, then for the front little part, this is a pencil you know, and just, full it in and hope for the best I guess, then, oh wow, add some mascara, oh it's not mascara okay blend it out to make it look you know good as hell, and on fleek, yes my daughters teach me all the new terms, okay, sorry now we're on to eyes! Go ahead and just put on a little oh, primer! Duh. The first thing was face primer, anyway this is primer potion, get it, potion, cause this is magic,"

"Anyway, then, just use any nude color, this is from, Morphe, okay, just put that on your eyelid all over from the bottom to the top, then take that darker color and put it in the middle, and that doesn't look like it did anything but oh well, now take another brown from that. And put it in the middle again, and , blend in windshield wiper motions, oh I know that part y'all, okay, now I'm going to Tartlette in bloom, this is like a purple brownish, I don't really know, anyway, put that on the outer part of your eyeball, oh we switched brushes, I'm not good at this I'm so sorry babe, okay, more blending, yay,"

"Okay, more purples and put this on the middle of your lid and the outer part again and blend this out, in windshield wiper motions again, it kinda just looks like a black eye but it'll be good. Okay, now take this white color and put that under your eyebrow, lovely. Then we're going to go to oh another Naked product, oh my god when my daughter told me she wanted something Naked, let me tell you, not good for my heart. Okay take this pretty, this is like a silvery goldish, I don't really, anyway take a sparkly color, and put that on the bottom part of your eye and start at the inner part and kinda go to the darker part and then blend it together lightly, I don't know just make it look even and nice. Okay, then just keep putting the silvery gold on there, great. Then, oh this is glitter, it's silver, take a wet brush and put the glitter right on like the main part of your eyeball," 

"Now we're doing the eyeliner, this is Marc jacobs, and he's using a pencil today so just go ahead and, AH! Shit! He knows I hate when he does that, do not stick that in your fucking eyeball please, Ah! Why does he do it on the bottom too, okay thank god, now some more eyeshadow, and just put some on the bottom, like so and blend it gently, please don't poke yourself. Now we're gonna use another eyeliner, this is, perversion and just put that on, oh and do the fancy magic point on the corner, wow. I don't get how he does that, it's so even and good. Anyway, anyway, mascara, just use whatever kind, they're all good anyway I'm sure, oh god. He's doing false lashes, because he's trying to give me a heart attack, of course. These are, house of lashes, I literally can't watch, Just you know put that shit on if you hate yourself," 

"Okay! Eyes are done, we're almost done thank god, I feel like I've been talking forever. Okay, now, oh this is the shimmery stuff. So this is from Becca and it's like a glowball so put this on so you can be shiny, under your eyebrows, on your cheek, and nose and above your mouth and it's going to look so so pretty I promise. Okay, now, we're doing a lip pencil apparently and just you know, draw your lips, even if they're small you can just make them bigger. Then, this is from, I don't know, but it's like a nude color, it doesn't really look like anything honestly but. You know, it's a little something, now this is a lip gloss and, it says O-gloss, so put that on so your boyfriend really wants to kiss you, and yeah! Oh and spray your face so this hard work doesn't come off and," 

[Stiles on the screen, showing off his makeup] 

"Wow, that looks so good, doesn't it? It's like, crazy! He does such a good job, wow. I hope you learned how to do this look and if you do it, put it on Instagram so we can see! But thank you for watching, please give me a thumbs up for trying and Stiles a thumbs up for being amazing, and subscribe and see you in the next video!"


End file.
